Knives and Pies and Fights, Oh My!
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Another XMas Destiel story. I could not resist! This one has more to it than my other one, but there's still tons of fluff. Set somewhere in the 4th season. Enjoy and Merry  late  Christmas! My 2nd chapter will be up quicker if you review. :
1. Chapter 1

**Knives and Pies and Fights, Oh My!**

**Chapter 1**

Dean opened the door to see presumably one of Bobby's friends standing there holding a present that remarkably was shaped like a Winchester. Gun that is, not brother. The wrapping paper was red, with dancing Santa's covering nearly every inch of it. The Winchester brother stood there staring at it and him, until the older man pushed his way through him, rudely might I add, into Bobby's warm home.

"Well don't just stand there, ya idjit."

The man sounded surprisingly like Bobby, but it could have just been that ever popular word, idjit. Dean stood there, looking outside to see if any other of Bobby's visitors decided to show, but was relieved to find that apparently no more were coming, unless they were planning to be really late. Dean turned around when he heard more rude words being directed, apparently, at him.

"Close the door, ya idjit."

Dean slammed the door and walked back into the cozy house. Sam was drinking eggnog and talking to a girl he met in town yesterday, Stella, Bobby was wearing his "Go Away I'm Cookin" apron and taking the turkey out of the oven with his green snowflake oven mitts. He looked like a housewife. And Rufus and the man who had just walked in were sitting down in front of the fireplace, talking about how they had no family or that the family they did have wasn't spending Christmas with them. Dean rolled his eyes and walked back upstairs, wondering why he wasn't having a good time when usually it was Sam. As soon as he stepped into the bedroom he noticed a familiar figure on his bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The angel looked up at the agitated human and searched his eyes for several seconds, trying to determine what mood his charge was in. He realized with slight shock, not a lot since Dean had been rather depressed lately, that he was indeed unhappy. Before he could think of words to say or questions to ask though, Dean spoke again.

"Thought you angels hated Christmas, considering it's not a true holiday. Only a humans", he mumbled after turning away from the angel who was staring him down, which happened to make the elder Winchester very uneasy.

"What is troubling you, Dean?"

Castiel slowly got up off the bed and walked over to his clearly distressed human, who was currently turned away from him. He put a hand on his shoulder and Dean turned around to face him. Their eyes met for only brief seconds, before Dean turned away to stare at nothing before him.

"What do you want, Cas? It's Christmas, and I don't feel like helping you tonight or tomorrow or anytime soon. I need a break."

He turned back around to face the angel, but he was no longer in the room.

"But of course you wouldn't understand that."

He sat down in the spot Castiel had and listened to the laughter emanating into his room from downstairs. He could already smell the aroma of turkey and apple pie and cinnamon. He knew spending the night with his 12 pack of beer and 67 Impala was out of the question, Sam would have things to say to him about that, but he was already leaning more towards a Christmas alone than one with the people he knew. He turned towards the window when he heard a flutter of wings. A present was now in his hands.

"I have a gift for you, Dean."

Dean walked closer.

"What is it?"

Castiel handed over the hastily wrapped item and watched with happiness as Dean ripped it open greedily.

"A knife? Cas, you shouldn't have."

Dean turned the weapon gently over and over in his hands, admiring its craftsmanship and elegance. It was as light as a feather and curved slightly near the tip.

"An angel's vessel possessed it long ago. I would have gotten rid of it, but…. I thought you would like it."

"Thanks Cas, this is really great."

Dean smiled even wider and felt an extreme urge to cry when he turned the knife over. On its hilt were 2 letters engraved in cursive.

D.W.

Castiel felt very guilty as he watched the young human begin to cry. He had had a feeling this wasn't the right gift for Dean.

"I apologize if you do not like my present, Dean. I did not mean to put you in distress."

Dean looked up at his angel, standing there embarrassed. Angels were not supposed to feel any emotions, let alone embarrassment and regret. Cas was just about ready to poof right out of there before Dean stepped closer and wrapped his arms tightly around him. The angel stood there, not knowing quite what to do, but he had learned from Sam that hugging was a sign of deep affection. So he wrapped an arm around Dean and waited for him to pull away.

"I love this so much, Cas", Dean finally pulled away.

"How did you know what to get me?"

"I know you more than you would care to believe, Dean Winchester."

"And that's not creepy. You've been watching me sleep again, haven't you?"

"Dean….I…."

"No it's fine, just forget about it."

He slid the knife in his back pocket and thought of a great idea.

"Hey Cas, how would you like to join me for Christmas dinner? Unless you're busy or something."

The angel could see that if he said no, his charge would be disappointed. And he figured, what could go wrong anyway. So he nodded and allowed Dean to lead him downstairs. He was still nervous around Dean's family, especially his younger brother, Sam, but he had pushed himself into Dean's thoughts and realized that he could not and would not eat dinner alone. Dean led him down the stairs, hand in hand, and sat him down in the empty chair across from him. Everyone was already at the table, waiting for the last remaining Winchester. Bobby nodded across the table at Castiel, who smiled faintly and gazed across the huge turkey at Dean. He was laughing at something Sam had just told him. And as he began to slice into the turkey he finally looked up into the blue eyes of the angel who had done so much for him, the angel who had risked his ass to yank him out of hell. Dean smiled and for a second all he could see was the angel, but then the loud protests of his family, in blood and bond, pulled him abruptly back to reality.

"Cut the turkey already, Deanna."

"Yeah, whatcha hell you waitin for, kid."

Dean looked back down and handed them all pieces before daring to look back up at his angel, who was currently downing a glass of wine. Conversation picked up once again as soon as everyone tasted the scrumptious turkey. Even Cas ate with the rest of the family, even though angels did not care for food. All Castiel wanted to do at that moment was please Dean. He watched as the human downed his third glass of beer, and kept track of how many times Dean looked across the table at him. Which was a lot. In fact, the only time that he teared his eyes from Dean's hazels was when Sam jokingly made a comment that his brother had brought him as a date. And that really got the angel thinking. Was he here as a date or just a friend? Should he even ask considering the looks his human gave him. Sure, Cas didn't understand human emotions in depth, but from what Dean had taught him on his short time on earth, he knew what happiness and love and longing looked like. It had been on Dean's face the entire night. Dean stood up unexpectedly when the apple pie was brought out and the wine and beer glasses filled again.

"I'd like to make a toast."

Dean looked around the table and said the next words while looking straight at Castiel, who looked up at him in slight embarrassment.

"To Bobby's dinner, even though the turkey was undercooked…."

"Try cooking your own damn turkey next year, wise guy."

"To family, both in blood and bond."

He and Sam shared a long look and Sam nodded in return.

"And to new friends."

Castiel knew that that was directed towards him, which made his face turn as red as a tomato. Sam laughed.

"Easy there, Deanna. Before you start turning into even more of a chick.

Dean glared at Sam.

"Easy for you to say, Samantha."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam threw a roll at Dean and Dean threw a roll at Sam. And then Bobby suddenly threw a fit and let's just say the apple pie accidentally flew off the table and onto the one and only angel sitting at that table. Dean stood up abruptly then, causing everybody to stare at him. And Dean felt guilty as hell, like everything was his fault. Cas looked up at Dean through the apples dripping out of his hair and went poof. Dean looked around for him drastically and stormed out of the room in a fury, heading back upstairs.

Dean heard water running in the bathroom and rushed inside to see a very flustered looking Cas, who was trying and failing to rinse out the apple and crust from his hair. Dean shook his head and inched closer.

"Here."

The angel dropped his hands and let Dean take care of him. He looked up at Dean and caught him smiling as his hands quickly but gently cleaned him up. Dean paused and licked his fingers.

"Mmmm. If this pie wasn't using you as a vessel right now, I would so eat it. All of it."

Before his hunter could continue on, a sudden impulse lodged itself deep within him to grab his hand and lick his fingers. So the angel did. Dean looked at him in utter shock and even, mild amusement.

"Sticky but….Sweet. I see why humans enjoy this…."

Dean's lips were on his before he could finish the sentence. And an arm was wrapping around his waist, pulling it up onto the counter and his hunter leaning in closer and closer and closer. The kiss was desperate but passionate nonetheless and Castiel enjoyed the taste of apples in his mouth, constantly being breathed into his own. The angel's hand went up to stroke Dean's spiky hair, something he had longed to do for ages. Longed? Since when did angels long to do things? Proof of how human Dean had made him. Dean was showing him a whole new world, Earth, and he loved it more and more every day. But this planet wasn't the only thing he loved. In fact, the love that flowed through him, coursed through his veins right now, was for the man whose lips were on his, was for the man whose kisses were bittersweet and furious. Was for the man who had lovingly asked him, without exactly asking, for him to be his Christmas dinner date. Cas pushed away from Dean.

"I did not think you were gay."

Dean stared at him, breathing heavily.

"I'm not."

"I love you, Dean. I have always."

Cas was on the verge of pouring everything inside of him out. Dean smiled.

"I love you, Castiel. From the second I laid eyes on you."

"I must look like a fool."

Dean leaned in closer.

"Yeah, but you're my fool. And don't you ever think otherwise."

His lips were on his again and Castiel could barely hear Dean's whispers.

"Don't leave me like that again, Cas. I…."

Cas pushed his soft lips onto his hunter's and heard Dean groan outwardly, and he inwardly, when a knock was heard at the door. He was the first to pull away, but still Dean held him there, which was fine because he wouldn't have left him anyway. The way Dean was holding him now felt so right to him, it felt better than heaven. It was heaven, in its purest form. Holding in his heart the love of a human, and giving his heart to that same human. Whenever he thought about it, it just took his breath away.

"Get a room you two."

Castiel hoped Sam would not throw any other objects.

"We are in a room, Samantha."

"Bobby wanted you to know that we're opening presents downstairs, and there's a huge purple box with your name on it."

Dean immediately let go of Castiel and ran downstairs, literally jumping with glee. Sam laughed and watched the shocked and highly embarrassed Cas struggle to pull himself together.

"Bobby's real sorry about the pie. Luckily he made another one."

Sam still felt awkward around Cas. He was a good friend to him and his brother, and he had saved Dean from hell, but something about the angel was just off to him. Whether it was because he was an angel, or because he was making out with his brother, Sam did not know. And what did he think about that whole make out session he was subjected to watch? Well, the younger Winchester could not lie, he was grossed out. But a part of him also felt happy for Dean, happy that he could be happy in the arms of his angel.

Wait. That was kinda wrong.

Sam stood there for another second and then went back downstairs, but not before saying: "There's presents down there for you too, Cas."

Castiel followed Sam downstairs to be with the love of his life.

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Knives and Pies and Fights, Oh My!**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my god", Dean cried in pleasure as he opened his box of chocolates.

Everyone was in the living room but Bobby was the only one who was paying attention.

"How did you know?" he questioned as he popped 4 in his mouth at a time.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out, weirdo."

Dean cried out in ecstasy as his tongue worked the caramel around his mouth. Bobby sighed and walked towards Sam, who was drinking alcoholic eggnog near the tree with Stella. Bobby handed him his present.

"Thanks, Bobby. Yours is on the mantelpiece."

Bobby vaguely heard Dean yelp out in joy behind him.

"And my favorite beer! This is the best Christmas ever!"

Bobby walked back to the tree to hand out more presents. He wondered what Sam had gotten him, and Dean for that matter. What do you get an old and worn out hunter these days? Dean had been easy to shop for but Sam, hell, all he could ever think to get him was a laptop case or a gun. He hoped he would like what he gave him this year. Stella seemed like a really nice girl but he knew she wouldn't last for Sam. After all that had happened to him, he just wasn't the relationship type anymore. But that didn't mean he couldn't give her something, and that something was an old cashmere scarf that his wife had once possessed. It still looked new, so he figured what the hell. And she had loved it, adorning it around her neck and still wearing it this moment.

He looked back around the living room. Everyone seemed so happy, and that made him happy. This was the largest amount of people he had for Christmas since…Well, since never. Stella smiled at him and then turned back to Sam. His two friends, Rufus and Casey, were engaged in what looked to be very interesting conversation. And Dean was…Where was Dean? He had been on the floor eating chocolate and drinking beer a minute ago. And now he was…Bobby rotated his head and saw quite a sight on the staircase above him. Dean was sticking a piece of chocolate into the angel's open mouth.

"Guys, get a room!"

His sudden outburst disrupted the conversations and everyone looked up to see Cas now feeding Dean a piece of chocolate. Sam was the next to speak.

"Dude, if you're so willing to share your chocolates, I wouldn't mind having one."

Sam laughed and Dean came up with a snappy comeback instantly. What a nice surprise, Bobby thought.

"Didn't know you rolled that way, Samantha. Oh, and by the way, you're not good enough for my chocolates."

Dean smirked as his angel fed him another. Sam made a face like he was gonna be sick.

"Open your damn presents, Dean. And leave the romance to the professionals."

He pulled Stella closer and kissed her slowly for what must have been more than a minute. A gentle hand ran through her long blond hair, and she pushed herself farther into his tall body. Casey whistled loudly and it was time for Cas to feel weird and out of place. He looked at Dean to see him staring enviously at Sam and Stella. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Dean would never kiss him in public. He had too much pride to ever be openly gay like that. Cas looked away. He wanted more than anything for Dean to take him by the hand and lead him upstairs. But as soon as the kiss was over, Dean walked back down the stairs to get some more beer and open the rest of his presents.

Dean was jealous as hell. He pretended on the outside to be happy and whatever else he was supposed to be on the holidays, but his insides were rolling back and forth in agony. He felt something inside of him. But it was something that everyone was constantly making fun of and not taking seriously. And that was one thing he could not stand. He couldn't bear to stand there on the stairs in front of Castiel any longer. He couldn't take the pressure, still couldn't understand the love he felt for him. It was there. He knew it was there. He just didn't know what to do with it, how to act on it. The chocolate thing had been simple but his brother had ruined it for him. And who knew how Castiel felt about him? He turned around and looked back at him, and he instantly regretted it. His angel was standing there alone, looking down at Dean sad and confused. He wanted to take him upstairs, just scoop him up in his arms, kiss his neck, and whisper in his ear like a girl how strong his emotions were for him. He turned away. But he couldn't do it. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Didn't know why he left his lover standing there. He noticed Bobby staring at him.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer."

He took another sip of his beer and turned away to look out the window.

"No thanks. Your face ain't that pretty."

Bobby walked over to him and continued to stare. He knew something was wrong when he saw Dean begin to shrink away.

"What's eatin your insides away, boy?"

"Nothin. Just holiday blues is all."

"Don't wanna open your presents?"

"Not really."

"Listen, Dean. I know how hard love can be, but if you feel something for someone…"

Bobby thought it better not to say the angel's name. He didn't want Dean to feel even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"You should go to them and let them know."

Dean turned embarrassingly away till his back was facing Bobby.

"Cause you know, Bobby stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder, they could feel the same way about you."

Bobby looked up at Cas who was still staring down at Dean.

"I know, Bobby. I can't, Dean's voice started to crack, I just can't…"

He walked away and Castiel disappeared with him.

Sam opened the closet door to grab his coat and as soon as he pushed the various coats aside, he saw Dean mounting Cas and doing exactly what he didn't expect. At least, not this soon. He looked away before he could see much of any of it. Dean was the first to stand, and he handed Sam his coat as he zipped up his pants.

"Dude. In the closet? Really?" said Sam not knowing what else to say, since anything else would only make the situation more awkward.

Castiel stood up very slowly, trying to regain his balance. Sam was forced to watch as Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. The angel looked very embarrassed but Dean looked like he had all the bragging rights now. To tell you the truth Sam didn't really care, all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there and run like hell to either the living room or the cold and familiar environment of Bobby's backyard.

"Beats under the Christmas tree", Dean said proudly then paused, looking at Castiel in what Sam could only imagine was lust.

"Wait. You know what? That actually might not be a bad place. What do you say, Cas? We could…"

Sam rushed out and slammed the door behind him. He looked his coat over in disgust and followed the others outside into the snow. A snowball instantly smacked him lightly in the side of his face. He scowled and looked in Bobby's direction.

"Sorry, Sam. But you had it coming. Your girlfriend would have done it, if she hadn't of left."

Sam barely heard him as he formed his own snowball and threw it at Bobby's chest, laughing at Bobby's loud groan and evil glare.

"Where's Mr. Embarrassed? Did you tell him about our upcoming tournament?"

"No, Bobby. I was a little bit preoccupied on what he was doing in your closet with his love angel."

"He didn't! In my closet!"

"Yep."

"Goddamn it, I'm gonna kill that boy."

Sam chuckled and threw a snowball at the roof as Bobby rushed back inside. Dawn was already starting to come. He looked up at the purple sky and missed Stella. Hoped she would come back as promised tonight.

Dean was currently getting his ass kicked by Bobby and where was his angel? As soon as Bobby threw the closet door open, Dean would have come out sooner if Castiel's lips weren't so damned delicious, his angel had gone poof, clearly knowing that trouble was on the horizon. Bobby shoved him outside and Dean fell on his face, tasting snow and feeling something cold and hard smack him in the back of his head. He looked up at Sam as he threw another one in his direction. Dean stood up slowly and ducked before the 2nd could smack him in the stomach. Before he could start to roll a snowball he heard a flutter of wings and Cas was instantly beside him, bundling him up in a coat and handing him a snowball.

"Thanks, Cas."

His angel said all he needed to say in a smile and watched in happiness as his hunter hit Sam in the forehead with that snowball. And minutes after, the fight was officially and ferociously on. Snowball after snowball being thrown, and Cas was starting to get the hang of this. That is, making snowballs quick enough to throw them at people and having fun with Dean. When Dean had thrown his 1st snowball at him, he had been hurt and shocked, partly because it had knocked him off his feet and onto the freezing snow. But when Dean leaned down to him, and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, he realized that it was just fun and games. So minutes later, he didn't feel guilty as he hit Dean hard on the cheek. They were chasing each other around now, and Castiel was hiding behind the bushes, waiting for his lover to find him.

"Cas! I got a snowball here with your name on it! Cas!"

The angel started to feel guilty. It had been at least 15 minutes and Dean sounded worried.

"Cas!"

Cas stepped out from behind the bushes and walked over to Dean.

"There you are. I thought something had happened to you."

Dean looked Cas up and down, making sure he was okay.

"Don't do that again, okay? You scared me half to death."

"I won't, Dean. I apologize."

"The guys have gone back inside so let's go. I've been freezing my ass off out here looking for you."

Castiel walked closer to Dean and their lips touched instantly. The hunter sighed and wrapped his arm around Cas.

"But it was worth it."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Their lips separated.

"Where is my gift?"

Dean smiled and pulled him closer.

"Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough."

Their lips met again and the young hunter was shocked as his angel picked him up and they vanished. He allowed his eyes to close until seconds later he felt the warmth of home. Well, Bobby's house that is. He placed him slowly down on the couch and he opened his eyes to see Castiel's blue eyes gazing into his own. And he remembered…

**An hour earlier:**

Dean walked through Bobby's shop, paying only brief attention to the various cars parked around him. He threw his beer bottle on the pavement when he realized there was none left. It was pitch black out, and the air was chilling him to the bone, his boots already caked in snow.

"Dean."

He turned around to see a familiar face standing there, the trench coat laid haphazardly across his shoulders.

"Go back inside, Cas. I need some time to think."

"No."

Dean was startled by how abrupt and serious that word was, how Cas had said it like there was no room for argument. He forgot that that's what angels were often like, ordering humans around. Castiel had been like that for a while, telling Dean that he could throw him back in hell without any hesitation whatsoever. He could tell he wasn't going to get away from the angel this time. Castiel walked closer.

"Why will you not speak to me? Dean, I have never seen you act this way before."

The hunter backed away when he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I am…concerned."

"I don't deserve you, Cas."

Castiel stopped in mid step, struggling to wrap his head around what Dean had just said.

"You shouldn't have dragged me out of hell, cause I'm no good to anyone. I just fuck everything up. I mean, hell, every relationship I've ever had I managed to ruin it beyond repair. And I can't do this to you, Cas. I can't lay my problems on you. I…"

His eyes widened as the angel's lips covered his own. They were soft and they moved ever so slowly against his. This was new, nothing like the hard and desperate kiss they had experienced earlier that night. Dean instantly relaxed and melted into the slow rhythm of Cas's lips being pressed gently into his own. In fact, the angel was so gentle because he thought that his human would break in 2 if he did not go slow enough. He pulled away and stared into the hazels he had wished to possess for so long.

"I chose you, Dean. Above all others."

"Why, Cas. I mean, why me?"

"Because I love you and I wish to be with no one else."

Castiel stepped back and looked around him.

"You are beautiful, Dean Winchester. You deserve so much more than this world has to offer. I see your soul and it is bursting with light and I have known no other human emotion because everything else pales in comparison with the love I feel for you. You Dean. Don't shut yourself down because I will never stop fighting for you."

Dean was crying now and all he could think about was how much of a girl he was being, but he could care less. This angel, his angel, was standing before him confessing his love for him, a mere human. And every single part of his angel, every single word he had spoken, was perfect. If Cas loved him, than he could keep fighting, keep living, cause now he had someone to give his love too.

"Good, cause you're the only thing I'll ever need."

Dean took his hand in an impulse of lust and led him back inside. He payed attention to no one else because all he could see right now was Castiel. His beauty, perfection, was blinding. And it drove him crazy, just drove him wild.

"I love you, Castiel", Dean breathed into his lover's ear, as he pulled him into the coat closet and closed the door slowly as they embraced.

**Back to the present time: **

Dean wished he could look back on what else had happened that night, the good stuff that is, the moments with his angel. But Castiel was looking down at him with those big blue eyes of his and he just could not resist him as he leaned down to kiss the hunter slowly on the lips once more.

As he stated before, he drove it wild, just drove him mad.

"Do you feel better, Dean?"

"You're my antidote, Cas. You kick start my heart. And I…"

Dean pushed himself up on his elbows to lock lips. He could feel Cas's warmth enveloping him, his smile melting him, his sexiness driving him to insanity.

"I'm yours, Cas."

"And I am yours, my hunter."

Dean smiled at being called that, he never thought the angel would give him a nickname. The hunter didn't quite remember how he fell asleep, whether it was Cas's doing or him simply being too exhausted. But he was didn't care, he was glad he got some sleep. And his world was made perfect when he woke up to find his angel hovering above him, smiling and stroking his hair. Cas planted him a gentle kiss on the forehead and Dean looked around the living room.

"Where is everyone?"

"I told them all to leave so as not to disturb you."

Dean smiled.

"You did that for me, Cas?"

The angel nodded at his beloved hunter.

"Thanks."

"You were exhausted, Dean."

"How long was I out?"

"2 hours. But now you must wake because there is going to be a snowball fight. And I want you to be on my team."

Dean pulled Castiel down to meet his thirsty for love lips.

"I'd rather die than be on anyone else's team."

They kissed and then walked outside to find the others waiting for them in the falling snow.

"Finally slowpokes!"

Dean looked up at his smiling younger brother, who had a snowball ready in hand.

"And the tournament begins!" announced Bobby as he threw the first snowball at Castiel.

"Hey!" Dean screamed. "No one touches my angel!"

The elder Winchester crouched down and started forming his own snowball.

"Hey guys, wait!" Sam yelled. We've gotta pick teams."

"Kid's right." Rufus said.

Everyone gathered around and Dean noticed that Stella was back at Sam's side. He was glad Bobby had made Christmas last for 2 days, and the other good news was that he had other presents to open. He scooted over to Sam.

"Hey. What did Bobby get you?"

"A beanie."

"You serious?"

Sam replied by pulling a bright red object out of his pocket. He stuck it on his head.

"Kinky."

Sam smacked Dean on the arm and finally paid attention to what Bobby was saying, which was rules and stuff. He felt like telling the old man to shut up cause he was gonna die if he didn't throw a snowball at his brother soon. He smiled as his date walked on over.

"Hey, Sam. Wanna be on my team?"

They had taken to flirting now, ever since she had gotten back. And Sam was loving every second of it.

"Damn. Just when I wanted to throw snowballs at you. Well, looks like I'm gonna have to disappoint myself, since I can't say no to you."

He gave her a little kiss and screamed out, "Stella's on my team!"

Everyone sprung into action, ignoring Bobby, and started calling out names.

"I'm with Bobby" Casey called out.

Rufus shot him a glare, but then started to lighten up when he realized he would kick both of their asses.

"Come on, Rufus. Looks like you're stuck with us."

"Oh goody. Sam Winchester wants me on his team," he mumbled as he took a spot beside Stella.

Bobby looked around at everyone. He slapped Dean on the back as he walked over to his side.

"That leaves…Cas" he said shockingly.

Bobby thought that they had included everyone, but apparently not.

"But then we have an odd number of people" pouted Sam.

"Tough, Bobby replied back, we can't exclude anyone from the fun."

"Well then he's on my team."

"No way, Dean shouted back at Sam, he's my angel so that means he's on mine and Bobby's team."

"You wouldn't even admit that 3 hours ago, Dean."

"Yeah! Well you have your girlfriend on your team. So suck it!"

Sam hit Dean in the face angrily with a snowball, and before Bobby could announce that the tournament had started, it had already begun. Castiel was left standing off to the side, clearly on no one's team and feeling more left out than ever before. Until he felt a warm and gloved hand take his hand and force him to run for cover to the bushes. He turned his head and saw it was Sam's girlfriend.

"Don't just stand there, she said smiling, don't want to get hit in the face do ya?"

The angel looked at her in shock as she bent down to make a snowball and throw it at Dean, who was currently trying to rescue his angel. He fell down on his ass and she laughed hard as they finally retreated into the bushes.

"This is so much fun, isn't it? Looks like I've got you in my clutches."

Cas felt a little smile form on his face and hoped Dean was not too worried for his safety. He looked up at the sky and saw that the night was coming very quickly. The angel slowly looked around a bush to find Sam chasing Dean and Bobby holding about 8 snowballs and throwing them rather quickly. Stella let go of his hand to creep around the corner, but was met with a snowball in the face from Dean.

"No one hits my girlfriend", Sam screamed as he tackled Dean to the ground.

Dean pushed him to the ground off him, grabbed Castiel's hand and ran like hell back to the house. And all the angel could think of was, My hunter risked his life and pride to rescue me. He smiled and continued running alongside his hunter. And with eyes locked on him, he never looked back.

**The Aftermath: **

Dean sat on Bobby's couch that night, drinking a beer. Cas was curled up in his arms and Stella was curled up in Sam's from his place in the chair. They had light conversation as Bobby cooked a second Christmas dinner. A late dinner that is.

"So who won the snowball fight?" Dean asked.

"Uh, Sam thought about that for a few moments, I guess my team did, since a member of Bobby's team mysteriously disappeared."

He smiled and pulled Stella closer.

"But if you're talking about people, then, uh, I guess me and Bobby lasted out till the end."

Dean nodded and looked down at Cas, whose eyes were closed. He kissed the top of his head and motioned towards the mantelpiece above Sam.

"Your present's up there, Sammy. Wanted to build up the suspense for you."

"Ha ha, funny."

Sam reached above him and opened the package carefully.

"Whoa, man. Is this the 2010 version?"

His older brother just smiled and took another sip.

"Dean, this thing costs a fortune."

Sam shook his head in astonishment and put it carefully down on the ground. He didn't even think Dean knew about this computer stuff. It was a portable hard drive, the newest one out there. Sam had wanted it for months.

"Merry Christmas, Dean", Sam handed him his present and watched carefully as he ripped his open.

"Merry Christmas, Sam", Dean grinned as he found a top of the line brown leather wallet.

"Nice."

Dean put the box on the coffee table and took a glance inside the kitchen where Bobby was cooking.

"Dude, you think he liked our present?"

Sam laughed.

"He hasn't even opened it yet, Dean. He's been so busy organizing snowball fights and refilling glasses with his homemade eggnog."

"Dude that stuff is good."

Dean sighed and looked back down at his angel. Sam actually thought Cas was asleep even though apparently angels didn't sleep.

"Can't believe Christmas is over."

"Not yet", Sam got up and headed for the door.

"Dude, don't you dare come back with a snowball."

"What? Are you chicken or something?"

Dean shrugged, "Bobby will kill you if you get snow inside his humble abode."

Sam pouted and sat back down.

"Just remember, I so kicked your ass this afternoon. And you ran away like the chick you are."

"Hey! What was I supposed to do? Your girlfriend kidnapped my angel. She was gonna hurt him."

Sam shook his head and looked back at his present.

"I'm gonna go set the table", Stella announced and Sam followed her.

Dean looked back down at his beloved angel and cuddled up closer to him. He became more alert as he slowly moved around.

"Hey, he looked down at him, didn't mean to wake you up."

"I wasn't asleep."

Dean leaned down and kissed his lips. Castiel smiled, remembering the snowball fight.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Dean."

"Anytime. Oh, I almost forgot. I have to give you your present."

"What's my present, Dean?"

Dean handed him a green box. Castiel looked at it for a few seconds and then slowly tore it open. Inside was a trench coat. A very beautiful trench coat. Cas couldn't stop a huge smile from forming on his face.

"Dean, you shouldn't have."

"It's gonna look beautiful on you, Cas."

The angel smiled and cuddled up closer to his hunter. This was truly the best Christmas ever. And in the background they could hear Bobby's happy words, "What a nice apron."

**FIN**


End file.
